Defying Gravity
by randomizedthoughts
Summary: There's Akihiko Sanada, boxing champ and most popular male in the whole school, and Minako Arisato, your normal school girl who loves to sing and is musically inclined. As they go through the year, Akihiko's boxing is slowly being affected. Why though?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

As I stood in the middle of the spotlight, I could see nothing aside from a few silhouettes in the front row but everything else was black. Of course, I knew the dark hall was filled with people, a whole lot of them. And I knew, deep in my heart, that he's there, watching me as I stand here grasping the wireless microphone.

I was nervous. No, that's an understatement. I was terrified. My hand continued to grasp the microphone tightly as I waited for my cue. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I bet, that if I place the microphone over my chest, the whole hall will be ringing with my heartbeat.

I gulped and closed my eyes, wanting to calm my nerves. I can't remember how I ended up standing in front of the whole Gekkoukan High School body for this show.

I exhaled once more and inhaled deeply. As if on cue, the music started playing.


	2. It's Time To Try

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mina-tan," Junpei's familiar voice rang in the music room after the door slammed open.

I immediately stood up, the piano piece stopping abruptly and the stool making a scraping noise. "J-Junpei," I breathed out. "I thought it was…"

"Akihiko-san?" he had a smug look on his face, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Huh? Oh, no… I thought it was a teacher," I told him breathlessly. Of course, that was a lie. Well, not really, some of it is a lie. I was really expecting it to be Akihiko-senpai but I knew that's impossible. He is, after all, the most popular male student in the school, what chance do I have with him anyway? I inwardly sighed before taking my previous position in front of the piano.

"So…" Junpei quietly spoke as he closed the door. "What'cha been up to? Hm? Being all alone here in the music room?"

"Nothing really," I shrugged. "Just… practicing random pieces," I spoke as I placed my fingers over the keys, slowly playing the introduction of Defying Gravity.

Oh, I guess I'm being such a fan of Glee lately that I've memorized the whole piano piece along with the lyrics. I mentally sighed.

"Oh yeah? Then, continue. I'll listen," he was obviously amused. I didn't need to look at him to see an expectant smile.

"All right…" I muttered as I cleared my throat, continuing to play the piece.

**Something has changed within me,**

**Something is not the same.**

**I'm through with playing by**

**Someone else's game.**

I tried not to get distracted by the fact that Junpei was there, listening as I practiced. I never used to bother if people watched me, but this was a different case. He could run off and tell people about this. Oh well.

**It's time to try defying gravity.**

**I think I'll try defying gravity.**

**Kiss my goodbye,**

**I'm defying gravity.**

**And you won't bring me down.**

I continued until the point where the high F was. The music stopped, even before I hit the note.

"Huh? Why'd you stop? It was absolutely wonderful!" Junpei looked like it was the end of the world.

"Sorry… I just can't sing that part, not now anyway… But thanks for listening," I stood up and bowed.

The boy smirked as he tipped his hat a little. "Sure thing. Anytime you need an audience, just say and I'll come runnin'," he laughed, soon followed by my own. "I bet you're hungry, why don't we get some ramen at Hagakure? What do you say? Then I'll take you back to your room," he suggested.

"All right. I'll text Yukari-chan first. She might freak out if she goes in the room with me missing," I smirked and took out my phone, sending Yukari a quick instant message.

"Oh, that's right… You're roommates with Yuka-tan,"

**[AT HAGAKURE]**

"We'll have two Hagakure Bowls please!" Junpei pretty much yelled, making me giggle for a second or two.

The door slid open and a man took the seat beside me. I didn't even bother glance at the person, thinking it might just be a random stranger.

"Oh Akihiko-san," Junpei greeted with a huge grin on his face as he waved at the boy beside me. My eyes widened as I looked at Junpei. His eyes met mine and the grin changed into a smug smirk. I don't like this one bit.

My heart was pounding once again. I slowly turned my head, trying to stop my face from being beet red.

"Hey A-Akihiko-senpai," I managed to let out a small, nervous smile as I looked at him.

"Hey Junpei, Minako," he gave that very charming smile. I wanted to melt on my seat right now. But I know I can't. Not now. Maybe later when I'm with Yukari-chan. Yeah, she'll understand. "I'll get an extra large special," he ordered.

"Senpai, you're not hungry, are you?" I nervously laughed as I heard his order. Junpei didn't seem at all bothered by this.

"Huh? Oh, not really. I mean… I'm used to it. A person's gotta eat a lot if they want to become stronger. You may be powerful but if you don't eat well, you're just wasting your strength,"

Some people may think it's weird that he just goes on talking about sports and physical fitness but I think it's absolutely adorable. I just nodded, trying to ignore Junpei's smirks and the fact that Akihiko-senpai is beside me.

Our orders came, though senpai's came later. Junpei and Akihiko-senpai were done, as for me… I still have 1/8 of the bowl to go through.

"I don't think my stomach can take this anymore Junpei," I grumbled as I pushed my bowl towards him.

"Huh? Are you sure Mina-tan? You usually finish one and a half of these on a normal day,"

"Yeah, definitely…" I mumbled as I continued to push it to him. Honestly, I really am full. I don't know; it's weird. Maybe it's because Akihiko-senpai is here, making my stomach get filled with butterflies.

"You have a small stomach then, Minako," Akihiko spoke up.

"Huh? Oh… Mhmm, that depends senpai," I smiled.

Junpei quickly ate the contents left on my bowl and he nodded. "Yeah, there are times Minako eats like a pig,"

"Wha-! Shut up Junpei!" I glared at him as I elbowed him.

**IN MINAKO and YUKARI's ROOM**

I silently entered the room, thinking that Yukari was probably asleep by now. After all, she had clubs and it was almost 9:30 pm. I didn't really realize that the three of us had been out that long.

"Oh, you're back," a voice rang as a girl walked out of the bathroom in her sleeping clothes.

"Yeah…" I sweat dropped. "I got home pretty late, didn't I?"

"Mhmm… That's all right. How'd it go with Junpei?" she asked as she sat down on her chair by her study table, it seems she still has homework to do.

"It was fine, we ended up eating at Hagakure and… Akihiko-senpai joined us," I muttered the last part but Yukari still heard it. She quickly stood up from her seat and placed her hands on her waist.

"No way… _THE_ Akihiko Sanada? The boxing champion of our school with no defeats?" I mutely nodded and she started squealing at me. Of course, she knew about my little crush on the senior.

"Shh… Calm down, someone might hear you…" I tried to shush her.

"Oh, right… Sorry. Tell me about it,"

And that night, both of us barely got any sleep due to exchanging stories and finishing our homework.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ms. Toriumi continued to talk about comma splices but I never bothered to listen. Though I pretended to take down notes, my mind was wondering elsewhere. Soon enough, I found myself dozing off.

The final bell rang, and still, I was still asleep on my seat. I felt someone shaking me, saying, "Minako, wake up, you've got practice with me today,"

I instantly shot up and gathered my things. "Right, sorry. I guess I'm still tired from last night," I nervously laughed as I finished fixing my things. I slung my bag on my shoulder and walked out the door with Yukari.

"Have you been practicing that high note?" she asked as we walked to the music room.

"Actually… I try but I can't bring myself to sing it," I dejectedly replied. I know I can hit that high note, but something was always stopping me.

Yukari silently nodded and the whole walk to the music room was silent. The only noise was the continuous squeals of fan girls screaming, _"AKIHIKO-SENPAI~!", "DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SENPAI?", "AKIHIKO-SAN, DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT?"_

Yes, it's pretty annoying. I just gave senpai a quick glance and saw him looking our way making me show him a small smile before turning away.

"Ugh, don't you think it's annoying how people crowd over him?" Yukari sighed as we entered the music room.

"Huh? Uhm… Maybe, I mean. I can't really say you know, seeing that I never experienced it," I spoke.

She just shook her head, a smirk on her face. "That's not what I meant, Minako-chan,"

"Huh? Oh… OH!" I replied knowingly in surprise, my face starting to heat up. "Sh-shut up Yukari-chan…" I whispered. "Let's just practice for now,"

"All right, all right," she smiled as she took her seat in front of the podium by the stereo. "You stay on the podium while you sing, think you're in the auditorium and he's the only one there," I can feel a smirk on her face.

"Y-Yukari!"

The girl laughed heartily and just shook her head. "Let's start with a warm-up, how about… Burn My Dread?"

"All right, but you do know I can't sing everything all by myself, help me here," I joked.

"Of course," she laughed. Yukari got up her seat and played the music from the stereo.

**Dreamless dorm  
Ticking clock  
I walk away from the soundless room.**

Yukari started out and continued singing until the start of the chorus. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to sing my cue.

… **burn my dread…**

…**Burn my dread**

**…I lift my face and run through the sunlight**

Both of us rounded up the song at the second chorus. The music still continued to play as we took a breather.

"That was a good warm-up I must say," Yukari proudly said. I couldn't agree more. It's been a while since we both sang that song and still, it was as perfect as we practiced before.

"We still got it, huh?" I smirked as I raised my hand for a high five.

"You got that right. Okay, now on a serious note, let's start that high F of yours,"

The look on my face probably gave away what I felt. Obviously, I didn't expect that we would only do one song and have me sing for the rest of the time. I sighed and nodded.

"Let's start from 'well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost', you got the first verse nailed," she spoke as she stayed by the piano, playing the keys for the song.

I breathed in deeply and tried to think of the atmosphere around me. I focused on the music Yukari was playing and my breathing before opening my eyes.

**Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!**

As I sung the chorus, I had to squint my eyes tightly as I reached the high notes. I could hear my voice echoing in the room along with the piano. I felt at ease as I sung and tried not to think about the high F that I'll be singing.

I inhaled deeply at the end of the song comes near. And at the moment I sung the high F, only one face remained in my mind.

Akihiko Sanada.

**I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

I panted lightly, after singing that high note. I almost reached it. I fell to my knees in disappointment. I still couldn't do it after all. I wanted to just disappear from the face of the earth.

"Sorry… Yukari-chan… I guess, I still can't do it," I asked her, a bit out of air.

"That's okay Minako-chan… We can always practice. Besides, you've improved," she sadly smiled at me as she gave me a pat on the back.

"Thanks… But," I sighed, knowing it was useless to dwell on it. We both sat quietly only to hear a slow applause from the door.

Both of us turned towards the door.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Well, there you go. There's chapter one. Not much of AkihikoxMinako moments but its' just starting. Who could be the unknown guest who was able to watch Minako's not-so-perfect performance? Any guesses? Maybe the most character with the most guesses will be it. :D Haha.**

**Please review. :) Thank you so much.**

**I don't own these characters. Just the plot. :)**


	3. Saves The Day

**Here's chapter 2. Thank you so much for the reviews I got for this. I really appreciate them. –smiles- I hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2  


* * *

**

_Both of us turned towards the door._

My discomfort quickly rushed away as I saw the familiar blue cap poking out the door. I shook my head slowly, a smile starting to creep up to my lips. "Junpei," I breathed out. "This is the second time, eh?" Yukari turned to me, a questioning look on her eyes. "Oh right, he found me singing here yesterday before he took me to Hagakure," I quickly explained as I stood up.

"I see…" she whispered. "What are you doing here, Junpei?" the brunette inquired as she too stood up and dusted her skirt from the invisible dust.

"Oh nothing," he hummed. "Just wanted to check, ya know… Since I heard Mina-tan here yesterday, I thought that she'll practice again. And what do you know, even Yuka-tan is here with her. Score!" Junpei yelled out happily like a kid who got his gift during Christmas season.

Yukari-chan and I looked at each other, as if mentally communicating with our eyes, before looking at Junpei then rolling our eyes at the same time. "Stupei," we both muttered at the same time, in the same tone.

"H-Hey! I heard that. Both of you didn't have to say it at the same time," he pouted. "I mean, yeah I get that a lot from Yuka-tan but you too Mina-tan? I'm hurt," Junpei acted out.

"Yeah, right…" I muttered before grabbing my bag and hanging it on my shoulder. "We should go Yukari-chan. I guess we can wrap up early today, is that fine?" I cocked my head to the side to look at the girl who nodded.

"Sure, that's fine with me,"

The three of us walked out the school gates, chatting like there's no tomorrow. Well, that was until a girl's voice interrupted us from behind. The three of us turned around to look at the owner of the voice. It was Fuuka Yamagishi of 2 – E. She waved at all of us then approached Yukari-chan.

"Yukari-chan, I've been looking for you. Do you remember the research paper we had? Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do that today?" she quietly asked the girl beside me after greeting us three by name.

"Oh damn…" I heard Junpei mutter lowly. I shook my head and nudged his ribs with my elbow. "Ow, ow… What was that for Mina-tan?" he complained as he scratched his head. Still, the look on his face as he saw Fuuka stayed on his face. Sure, Junpei has that reputation of hitting on girls and being somewhat perverted, I can't help myself from trying to at least stop him once in a while.

"Oh… Uhm," Yukari quietly replied, looking at Junpei and me. I just smiled at her and nodded, Junpei following in suit.

"That's all right Yukari-chan. I understand. It is very important,"

"Yeah Yuka-tan. Don't worry, I'll take Mina-tan back to your room once again safely today," Junpei grinned.

"Ugh…" Yukari grimaced and shook her head at Junpei. "Stupei," she mumbled before nodding at Fuuka. "All right, let's go. See you later Minako-chan, Junpei." With a wave, the two girls left, going back inside Gekkoukan High.

"So… I'm stuck with you again," I muttered in fake annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he went along with my joke. "Besides, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be able to talk to Akihiko-san yesterday," the boy mentioned factually and proudly with that smug look on his face once again. Oh how I would love to slap or remove that look on his face. But of course, I can help the blush that was slowly working its' way up my cheeks.

"S-Shut up! I can talk to him without your help…" I muttered the last part lowly, as if trying to convince myself. Truth is, I can't. I always tend to scurry away whenever I attempt to try and talk to the senior. I gazed at the ground as I thought about one of my previous attempts.

* * *

_There he was. I could see his familiar red vest as I descended down the stairs. A smile lit up my face as I continued making my way down, each step quicker than the previous. Once I set my foot on the last step, I stopped as I felt each burning and stabbing glare of his fan girls._

"_Oh shit," I thought, feeling that if I'll talk to senpai, I'll be in big trouble._

_Sighing, I slowly and sadly walked past the boy pretending to be going somewhere else in that floor. As I walked, I'll hear his voice calling my name, making me stop walking._

"_Minako, wait," he called out as he jogged towards me._

"_Oh, hi senpai. What's up?" I asked as calmly as I can despite the fact that my heart was pounding loudly against my chest. A little more and it'll probably end up stopping forever. Due to the quick beating, I was starting to feel light headed but I tried to ignore it. Did I even tell you how much my palms were sweating due to nervousness?_

"_The usual," he laughed. "Hey, I was wondering, do you wanna go grab a bite? I'm bored right now and I don't have a club meeting to attend," he explained._

_I was about to say that I would love to but I could feel the glares once again. "Uhm… Sorry senpai, maybe next time…" I sadly replied and quickly thought of an excuse. "There's too much homework today,"_

"_Oh, I see. All right," he still had that smile on his face but his eyes were a different story. I could see how disappointed he was just by looking at those gray orbs. I gulped, trying to restrain myself from just lurching myself at him and taking back that lame excuse._

_I took a deep breath and quickly said a goodbye before turning around to walk away.

* * *

_

"Hey, Mina-tan?" Junpei waved his hand in front of my face, making me snap out of my trance. "You all right? You were staring on the ground ever since you last spoke,"

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry. I'm absolutely fine, really!" I quickly said as I waved my hands in front of me, signaling him not to worry about me. "I was just thinking," I smiled.

"Okay, if you say so," despite his reply, I can see that he wanted to ask me about it. He didn't seem to believe the fact that I'm absolutely fine, just like what I said.

"Hey, let's go to the Beef Bowl place," I suggested then looked at my watch. "Oh, it's already 5:30…" I stated.

"What! No way… Aw man, sorry Mina-tan. My mom wants me home by 6. Some relative is coming over the house,"

"Oh, okay… That's all right Junpei," I smiled.

"I'll make it up to you someday. Bye!" he ran off with a wave.

Once he was out of sight, I sighed and slowly walking to Port Island Station silently. This is probably one of the rare moments I get to walk by myself. I tried to think of a place to go before going back to the room. Yukari's probably gonna come back after dinner, and it'll be quite lonely staying in the room.

* * *

I quietly sat down on one of the chairs in the train as I waited for my stop. The train was filled with Gekkoukan students. Of course, this train was scheduled for the special trip of the students. I looked at them and most of them, if not all, are in groups, happily chatting to each other about the day's events.

Sighing, I felt very much out of place in the train. Everyone here seems to have someone they can talk to with them. Oh, but no… I don't blame Junpei and Yukari for this.

"The next stop is Iwatodai," a voice rang throughout the whole train. "Iwatodai," it repeated.

I took that as my cue to stand up and wait until the train stops in front of the station. Once the door slid open, the students rushed out in groups and I tried to squish past them without being stumbled upon.

Breathing deeply, I was finally out of the train. I decided to take a look at the bookstore. The old couple there should probably be there today. Besides, I can probably buy a good old book to read over the weekend.

"Hello?" I called out as I entered. "Buchinki-san, Mitsuko-san?"

"Oh Minako-chan!" both of them appeared from behind the shelf as the greeted. "We were just starting to close up the store,"

"Is that so? I guess I came in too late. I wanted to buy a good book to read over the weekend. Oh well, maybe tomorrow,"

"Sorry Minako-chan,"

"It's okay. I'll be going now. Take care!" I waved at the two as I walked out.

I noticed how orange the sky was at this time. It's probably getting late and I need to get home. But I'm starting to feel hungry. "Ugh… I guess Yukari won't mind,"

I ran to the third floor of the Strip Mall and quickly entered the Beef Bowl place. In my hurry, I didn't notice the person in front of me as I entered causing me to bump against their back and falling behind a few steps. "I'm so sorry! I didn't… mean to…," my voice trailed off as I saw the familiar vest in front of me. _'What luck…' _I mentally spoke to myself as I straightened up. "Funny running into you here Akihiko-senpai… Literally," I smiled slightly.

"Minako," he sighed with a smile. "Aren't you with Junpei today?"

I shook my head. "Nor Yukari… They've got things to do today," I informed him.

"I see," he nodded and seemed like he was thinking for a bit. "Will you mind… if I join you then? Seeing that both of us are alone as of the moment, the company will be nice," the silver haired male suggested, causing a light blush to cover my cheeks.

"O-okay!" I happily nodded as we took our seat.

* * *

"The air feels nice," he commented as we stood in the middle of the shrine. We took a quick jog from the Strip Mall to the Naganaki Shrine. "Well," he panted for a bit. "I didn't expect to be this tired," the boy smirked.

I was still trying to catch my breath after that jog. Sure, it was just a light jog but I won't deny the fact that jogging with a boxing champ is easy. I had to try my best to keep up with him without senpai slowing down just for me to catch up. "Huh… Oh yeah," I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, let's stay there," he pointed out as he took my wrist and started dragging me to the benches by the playground. "Ah," Akihiko-senpai breathed out as he sat down. I took my seat beside him, but still leaving space between us.

It was silent, but not the kind of awkward silence. I looked at the peaceful shrine and observed the people who went to and fro to give their own respects. I smiled as I saw a family that just came and was walking towards the shrine. Each parent held on of the boy's hand as they walked.

It made me think about my parents. I don't really remember much about them. All I remember was that I have a twin brother, who now resides in Inaba along with my two cousins.

The cold breeze suddenly blew past us, causing me to shiver.

"Minako? Are you feeling cold?" the boy beside me inquired as he moved closer. I almost forgot that he was here with me.

I nodded silently, turning my head to meet his gaze with a smile. "Yeah, senpai. The sudden chill just got to me," I explained. "Maybe we should get back, we wouldn't want to catch a cold, yeah?" I offered with a smile as I stood up.

He nodded. "Hey, I'll take you back to your room. I can't let you walk alone during the night,"

My heard skipped a beat at his offer. I gulped, trying to suppress the blush that was threatening to flow up to my cheeks. "Uh… Uhm… O-okay, s-senpai," I managed to stutter out. I wanted to hit myself. I was making a fool of myself as I spoke.

"All right, let's get…" he paused and I noticed that he was looking at something. I decided to follow his gaze and saw that he was looking at the horizontal bars. A small smile was plastered on his face. Immediately seeing that smile, my face felt hot and I could feel the rushing of blood. "Hey do you…" he started but stopped mid-way, as if deciding if he should ask or not. "Never mind, it's getting late. Maybe next time," Akihiko-senpai spoke, mostly to himself.

'…_Maybe next time,'_ his voice rang in my head. Next time. I smiled to myself, as I thought about it. I felt light and happy at the moment but senpai burst my bubble of happiness as he told me to get going.

"Oh, sorry!" I giggled before jogging towards where he was. I didn't even notice that he walked ahead of me a minute ago.

"Ah… Here we are. Room nine," he stopped walking.

"Thank you Akihiko-senpai," I bowed forward a little to show gratefulness. "For having to walk me back to the room," I smiled.

"It's nothing," he turned a bit red from embarrassment as he scratched his cheek with his index finger. [Which, I must say is a very cute gesture from the upperclassman.] "I'll be going now, good night,"

"Good night, Senpai," I waved before searching for the key in my pocket.

Once I unlocked the door, I entered our room only to notice the television screen turned on to the news. "Yukari-chan?" I called out a bit loudly just to make my presence to the other girl known. "Are you still awake?" I continued on as I walked further in the room. However, I didn't hear any answer from my roommate. Shrugging, I made my way towards the mini lounge that separated the bedroom and the kitchen. I dropped my bag on the floor by the couch producing a light thudding sound. My eyes caught my roommate's figure sleeping on the couch. I shook my head as I let out a sigh. I quickly turned off the television before running into our room to get Yukari her blanket.

I chuckled as I placed the covers over her figure, except for her head of course. "Mhmm, Yukari-chan, what would you do without me?" I joked silently before heading in the room with the bag I placed on the floor. I opened up my study table lamp before pulling out my music notes and studied for the exams that were coming soon.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

**

**There you go. Mhmm. Sorry, it's not as long as I expected it to be. I'm still trying to brush up on my writing once again. Please be patient with me. :) I'm trying my best to lengthen each chapter.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. :) Thank you Shylien7765 and ****ma'amethystus for the reviews. :D**


	4. Group Date

**CHAPTER 3**

Mr. Edogawa exited the room after his lengthy explanation about how magic originated in the East and West. The class broke out into their own groups and started chatting with each other, mostly about gossips or what to do after school. The buzzing continued on until everyone, or mostly everyone, was out of the room.

I stretched, making weird sounds as I did so. "Ugh…" I groaned. "That was one hell of a discussion," I complained as I packed my books in my bag and looked at my watch, reading 3:10 p.m. My eyes quickly widened. I've got less than five minutes to change for clubs. Rio will probably get mad. Though I hope not.

I sprinted out the room, skidded through corners, and pushed through doors on my way to the gym. I had to change into my training clothes in less than 3 minutes before Rio starts checking attendance. I was making a mess in my locker as I dumped my bag and uniform inside. "Damn it," I cursed as I slammed my locker door closed.

"…3…2…1," Rio's counting ended just as I stepped in line, causing me to sigh in relief. Who knows what Rio would let me do as extra work for training.

During training, we had some drills and twenty minutes before the end we had a short game. Though I noticed that most of the girls in my team were distracted about something that's going to happen afterwards. Once we wrapped up, every member in the team was in the locker room buzzing; they were all talking at the same time.

"Hey Minako-chan," a brunette who had her hair in buns called.

"Hm? What is it Ai-chan?" I turned around quickly after shutting my locker door.

"Are you doing anything after this? We're going out to Wuck for a group date, wanna come?" she smiled.

I thought about it for a while before nodding my head. I decided since I didn't even have anything better to do and there wasn't any homework given. Why not have some fun right?

Everyone was having fun at Wuck as we spoke to each other. Most guys in the group were seniors. One of them, whose name is Haru Yamato, also happened to be a part of the boxing team. Haru-senpai had messy golden brown hair and striking emerald green eyes. He was absolutely adorable and friendly. I do have to admit that he looks good but he still can't be compared to Akihiko-senpai.

"Hey, why don't we go to Escapade?" a male student spoke up.

"Are you stupid or something? We're under 18!" someone retorted, I can't pinpoint the person though, and made everyone laugh. "Geez,"

Time quickly flew by and Yukari was already bugging me to go back to the room. I sighed and spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "Sorry guys but… I have to go now. It's getting late," I slowly gathered my things as I bid them goodbye.

"Hey, I'll walk you back," Haru-senpai stood as well with his bag, cause most of the guys teasing us both. A blush crept to my cheeks and just nodded.

We went out of Wuck and started making our way back to where I stay. It was quiet; the only sound that was heard was our footsteps that continuously echoed into the night.

"So Minako-chan, did you have fun tonight?"

I happily nodded at the older boy. "Absolutely," I quickly replied. "It's my first time to go to a group date actually. I never saw the need to go one before," I explained.

Haru-senpai laughed lightly. "Well, I guess you saw what you missed, huh?" I just nodded. "Hey, are you doing anything this Sunday?" senpai randomly asked.

"Hm…" I looked up a bit as I thought about my schedule. As far as I could remember, I had none. "No, senpai. Why? Do you have something in mind?" I tilted my head to the side a bit to look at him as I questioned.

"I was just wonder if you would want to… to hangout… on Sunday, if you've got nothing to do," he asked nervously, a pink tint on his cheeks.

I smiled genuinely before replying. "All right, I'll look forward to Sunday,"

"Well Haru-senpai, I guess this is my stop." We both stopped in front of the room Yukari and I reside in. "Thank you for taking me back Haru-senpai," I bowed to show gratitude.

"Anytime. I had fun today. I'll see you around, okay? Good night," he waved and went off after reminding me about Sunday.

"So let me get this clear, you're going to go with Haru-san on Sunday even though you barely know him?" Yukari interrogated in a motherly manner as she paced in front of the couch I was sitting on.

"Yes…" I whispered.

The brunette sighed and fell on the spot beside me. "I mean, I don't mind but… you just got to meet him today,"

"What's wrong with that?" I silently asked.

"Nothing… It's just the fact that you barely know him that worries me,"

"Oh… But if it assures you, you can ask Akihiko-senpai about him. Haru-senpai's in the boxing team too," I smiled at her but her reaction wasn't what I expected. She seemed… surprised by what I just said. "Yukari?"

"Huh? Oh, okay… Well, it's your decision,"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry. This is a super short chapter. I'm experiencing a semi-mental block. Filler chapter. No Akihiko in here though. Just mentions. Hope you still like this despite it's shortness.**


End file.
